Luigi is a psychopath
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Mario has a dirty little secret. One that may cost him the lives of others... or himself.


mario woke up from a god knights sleep in his bed. he was all alone... or was he. he made himself a bagel, it was luigis favourite food, but marrio didn't like to thin k about his estranged brother. before he went out to do his normal work as usual, he covered the blinds so noone could see. he creaked the basement door open and walked downstairs.

Hid flashlight flickered among the empty basement floor. he made his way to an empty cage, the schackles and bars were broken and smashed. this made mario panic.

"oh noo! ... he's loose!" said mario and he ran out the door. mario was used to dealing with giant koopas, not deranged psycopaths. as he ran throug hthe mushroom kingdom, he feared for all the toad that they would maybe die soon. he din't care though cuz the toads were useless.

mario was aletred when he heard that his good friend (and lover), sonic the hedgehogs house was broken into. oh no.. was he going to kill sonic?! mario burst into his house and was shocked.

he saw sonic holding the green god passionately in his blue arms. mario was furious that he was being cheated on, and pulled out the whip he had and destroyed luigi hardcore. he drugged him back to his house.

mario had locked his brother luigi in a cage and didn't let him go. not after what he had done to hurt mario's feelings like that.

"luigi, how could you. you're my brother, and you betrayed me like this. That is why I have locked you in this cage for 18 years. because I was afraid that something like this might you might steal... my TRUE love." said mario, as he walked away with dissapointment.

Luigi had time to reflect upon his misdeed. he loved his brother (not in that way you freak), but he also loved sonic. the words of dissapointment resonated with him. _Does he not love me any more?_ thoguht luigi. his mind raced with turmoil.

meanwhile, mario came to sonic to speak about there relationship. he didn't want the 18 years of romance to end like this. but he knew what sonic did was wrong. marios heart ached.

sonic looked nervous and sad, remorsefull of his actions. marios glance remained stern and unpleased. Sonic immeditely began to beg at marios feet.

"Mario please, I was a fool. I didn't mean to cheat on you like this. Please, just give me one more chance, one more date to show you that you're the only one for me?" sonic said, sobbing like a pathetic rat.

Mrio contemplated this action. He still didn't trust sonics words all the way. but he did love him, and didn't want to see theier relationship end. He figured one more shot couldn't hurt... right?

"Ok, fine. ONE more shot, and if you pull anyhting like this again, you're out of here." said mario, and sonic was elated. He took mario by the hand and began to ran.

Mario loved it when sonic ran at super speeds with him in his arms. mario couldn't run fast, and he loved the feeling of wind through his mustache.

Back at home, Luigi's mental state was deteriorating. He was convinced that mario no longer cared for him anymore. he shook at the bars and screamed like a wild animal. It was then that mario arrived home from his lovely date with Sonic. he ran down stairs when he heard luigi's screaming.

"Luigi, whats wrong?!" said mario, feeling pity on the poor inferior brother (at least that's what he thought).

"Mario, why am I in this cage. Do you not care for me? are you afraid of me?" said luigi, questioning his brother's authority.

"no luigi, it's because I care for you that you are in that cage. You're natural feelings about me and sonic are dangerous to all of us. If I let you free... well..." mario stopped himself, he feared he had already said enough

"You only restrain me because you fear... no... you KNOW that sonic perfers me! Admit it!" luigi said with an evil and smug grin on his face

Mario was offended and hurt by luigi's words, but he knew that they were not true. he got angry

"No way! Sonic is my one true love, and your delusions will not change that fact! In fact, I was just about to go on a dinner date with him right now. I only came in here to grab my keys!" said mario, and he stomped out the house after grabbing his keys.

 _NO! If I was only free, Mario would see that Sonic loves me more, they would all see! I'll show you Mario!_ Luigi thought to himself and began to bang and claw at the cage once more.

As mario and sonic ate together, mario's mind was still fraught with doubt. he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Sonic... about Luigi -" mario began but was interupted by sonic, he put his hand on mario's

"mario, don't think about that stuuf. Luigi wasn't half the brother you are." Sonic said, looking mario deep in the eyes. The deep jade colour of sonic's eyes comforted Mario.

"yeah, it's just that Luigi's been saying some strange things latley. He's been questioning me more, which is unusual for him. I'm just scared if he escapes..." mario continued

"He won't escape. And nothing will break our love, not anymore." Sonic said, as he took mario by the hand as the two of them got up and began to ballroom dance.

Mario's thoughts were finally at ease... and perhaps that was for the worst.

Luigi was still screaming and banging around in his cage. he was more furious than ever. while he was doing this, he was heard by a passing toad.

"Oh no! Is luigi kidnapped by Bowser! I oughtta let him out!" said toad as he broke though the front door and went into the basement

"Don't worry luigi, I will save you." said toad as he broke luigi out of the cage. Luig looked down at toad

"where's mario" luigi said,

"Mario? he's at the ballroom dance with sonic!" said toad

Luigi remembered when mario used to take him to the ballroom dance. he used to dance with him because he felt pity on luigi for being so lonely. Luigi grabbed a knife and headed to the castle where tha dance was being held.

The night was winding down for mario and sonic. Mario remembered what love really felt like again.

"I guess it's time to go home..." mario said with a tint of dissapointment.

"Here, let me walk you home" said sonic, as he swept mario off his feet.

But as they opened the door, they were in for a shock.

"L-luigi?!" said mario, as he fell to the floor out of shock

"Yes mario, and I'm here to claim what is mine." said luigi grimley

"I've already told you, Sonic and I are in love and there's nothing you can do about it!" said mario defensively

"Not if I can help it!" said Luigi as he grabbed mario and held the knofe to his throat

He was about to stab mario, but sonic suddenly stepped in

"NO, stop it!" said sonic, and luigi froze.

"Let mario go! What mario says is true, I do love him. I'm sorry luigi, but it's over..." said sonic

Luigi's eyes swelled up with tears as he was on the verge of crying. However, his sadnees then turned to anger.

"Fine... if I can't have you, nobody will!" Luigi said as he lunged towards sonic and stabbed him in the chest

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said mario, as he began to openly sob

Luigi felt no remorse, even as he was being pulled away from the cops , destined to spend the rest of his life behind bars.

In a single night, mario had lost everything that he had love. He could never imagine things going so wrong. He wept, not knowing how he could make it anymore with this unbearable grief.

His mental health began to deteriorate. and like his brother before him, he stepped into the cage that he once locked his own brother in...

 **THE END**


End file.
